WOLVES OF THE BEYOND: Moon Wolf
by Amazing Auburn
Summary: The descendants of Faolan, Edme, Whistler, and Heep survived up until now. But Yukon's little sister is sick, and the Sark never taught any wolves her trade before she died. Can Yukon and his friends find the Moon Wolf before it's too late? And when more trouble strikes, will the pack survive? Or will they almost perish, as their ancestors once did? (on hiatus)
1. Prologue

**This is gonna be important to my other stories later. Most of them are linked and sh*t.**

* * *

><p>Yukon grumbled. He was stuck with guard duty every night. In truth, it was every other night, but the silver wolf was sleepless. Yukon could proudly trace his roots to Faolan and Edme. He looked at Dagmar. <em>Too bad for him. Imagine Heep as one's great-great-great grandfather.<em> Beside Dagmar sat Kali. She was descended from the Whistler. A noise made him prick his ears and a shadow overwhelmed the yearlings and the sleeping camp. "Oh, no!" yelped Yukon.

"What?" screamed Kali.

"The beast is here again," Dagmar whined almost mockingly. "What is it, Qeas?"

"Youuuuu willllllll ceaseeeeeeee toooooo liveeeeee"

"Joker pup."

"Noooooo Yukonnnnnnn"

"Stop that!" Yukon cuffed the small pup. "Your mother will hear about this!"

"Don't tell on me!" Qeas cried. "Please, please, please don't!"

Yukon looked at his tiny brother. "I—oh—never mind."

Dagmar glared at him scathingly. "Yukon!"

"What?"

"He should be punished. Imagine if he pranked Wiroa. How would you feel then?"

"I wouldn't be in trouble."

"Sure."

"I really wouldn't!"

"He's right, Dagmar." Kali rasped her tongue over her front leg. "If anything, Freida would be in trouble for never disciplining him."

Dagmar huffed. "Never mind that. Cana needs to get better soon."

"What's wrong with Cana?" Yukon asked tautly.

"Don't you know? She's got some whacko disease or something."

"Oh," breathed Yukon. "Not the foaming-mouth disease?"

"No! Something different. We tried everything we could."

Yukon looked down at Qeas. "Well, Qeas, you better get to your den right now!"

Qeas shuffled his paws. "Okay." He started to pad toward his whelping den but turned back. "Oh, by the way, I'm sorry. But I think something will happen sooner or later."

"How would you know?" Dagmar demanded. "You're too small."

"Leave me alone. I am more awesome than you."

* * *

><p><strong>I know wolves don't have allegiances! But it's easier this way, isn't it? BTWai, "dogs" are male canids.<strong>

* * *

><p><span>LORD<span> WIROA—white dog

_SKREELEEN_ DUBAPA—silver she-wolf

_SKREELEEN_ TRAINEE PAZA—dark gray dog

_BYRRGIS_ LEADER AKAI—gray dog

CAPTAIN ROPECHE—dark gray dog

LIUTENANTS EBEKH—black dog

GIOVANNI—blue-gray she-wolf

LUPIN—brown dog

SUBLIUTENANTS YUKON—silver dog

CAXEK—black she-wolf

DAGMAR—brown dog

CORPORALS KALI—dark gray she-wolf

JUI—gray she-wolf

BRAIK—blue-gray dog

PACKERS FREIDA—white she-wolf (Mother to Qeas; white dog; and Cana; gray she-wolf)

YAESI—creamy she-wolf (Mother to Wiroa's pups that apparently don't affect the story)

CONAAN—smoky gray dog

CRONUS—blue-gray dog

DONN—yellow dog

_RAGHNAID_ MEMBERS RISE—honey-colored dog

SAHI—white dog

BA—yellow dog

RADI—reddish she-wolf


	2. Chapter 1

TIME: SUNRISE

"Psst! Yukon! Over here!"

Yukon spun his head in the direction of the hiss. "Oh. Hey, Kali. You don't have to be secretive."

"Yes, I do. Get over here!"

The young wolf sighed. Kali was as impulsive as ever. His mother, Frieda, hadn't talked to him for a long time. Qeas was annoying, and Cana may have been the only good wolf he knew, but she had not been developing well. Qeas' eyes had already turned adult-wolf-green, but hers were still small-pup-blue. Yeah, believe it or not, pups are born with blue eyes. It does NOT make them _malcadh_s.

Yukon padded toward Kali. She had hidden herself well in the yew bush behind the ceremonial cave.

* * *

><p>"What do you want me here for?"<p>

When Faolan had led his group to the Distant Blue, they found an island in a large lake. On the island, there was a small valley, and in the valley, there was a clearing protected by bushes. It became the new pack's camp, because nestled into a corner was a cave big enough for _gadderheal_s.

"Have you ever heard the story of the Moon Wolf, Yukon?" Kali asked.

"I remember one time when Dubapa was reading the _cellidh fyre_ and she told that story. But I didn't really pay attention to her."

"Oh, seriously?! Okay. I'll tell it to you. Once upon a time, during the time of the first wolf Lupus, there was another wolf. She was a supernatural being, and her mind was the smartest ever seen. She had pure white fur and pure black eyes. She was immortal. Lupus knew she would be helpful in taking care of all wolfkind."

"Did she?"

"No. The Moon Wolf was introverted, and so many wolves asking for help put her under lots of pressure. So she only helped wolves who truly needed it. But that wolf's loved ones had to find the Moon Wolf first."

Kali paused and looked at her distant cousin thoughtfully.

"Oh! That's it! Come on!" Yukon shot off to a certain whelping den, Kali trailing behind.

* * *

><p>Yukon left the camp and padded toward the clump of whelping dens.<p>

The pack's lord, Wiroa, a white male, was already there. "Hello, Yukon," he said. "Have you come to see your sister?"

"Yes, sir."

"Ah, wonderful. She needs all of Lupus and the star wolves on her side to survive. Be quiet, though, youngster. She's weak."

_I wonder why he's so interested in Cana's weakness? Well, he is our leader. He should be concerned for all of us._

He watched Wiroa pad towards his _raghnaid_ wolves. _Perhaps he'll hold a _gadderheal_ for Cana._

"Mother? Are you in?" he called softly. He heard Qeas squeal disgustedly as Mt. Cana's Lungs erupted for the fifth time that morning. He listened patiently for his mother's voice. A low whine was detected, and Yukon entered the den.

Frieda lifted her head from where it was bent over Cana. "Yukon, my dear boy. Are you here for Cana?"

"Yes, Mother, and I know how she can get well."

"Yukon!" Frieda gasped. "Oh, Lupus _has_ been looking out for Cana—through my son!"

"Mama, I'm your son too." Qeas pouted.

"Of course. But Yukon—"

"Mother! Listen! I don't know the cure. But there is a wolf who _does_."

"Who?"

"The Moon Wolf."

Frieda had to think about that one, but then it dawned on her. "Oh, Yukon, that's a fictional story."

"But Mother, don't you see? If we find the Moon Wolf, Cana will get well! And if Cana gets well, she—"

"Listen to me, Yukon." Frieda glared at him. "I believe that the Moon Wolf doesn't exist. I refuse to let you risk Cana for this wolf."

Yukon nodded slowly and left the den, shame coursing through him.

* * *

><p>Kali was waiting in camp. "Did she buy it?" she asked.<p>

"No! She didn't even think the Moon Wolf was real. Now what, Kali? Huh?"

Dagmar was passing and caught the end of Yukon's rant. "Hey, guys. What's up?" he asked.

"Yukon is mad at me," Kali replied.

"Kali got me in trouble with my mother. Now she must think I'm an immature pup who believes in every story he's told."

Dagmar blinked. "The Moon Wolf?" he woofed. "Maybe we could find her ourselves."

"We'd have to bring Cana," Yukon said. "But Frieda won't let me do such a thing."

"It's not like Cana was born weak," Kali pointed out. "She was stronger than Qeas. She only recently got the sickness."

"I know," Yukon murmured. "We don't have much choice, though."

"I understand that," Dagmar barked wisely, "but there is an option."

"Which option?"

"We _sneak_ Cana to the Moon Wolf."

"Uh…I don't think we could pull that off."

"Sure we could!" Dagmar glanced at his best friend hopefully.

"Well…" Yukon looked at Kali. She nodded. "All right," he said. "Tomorrow, we sneak into Cana's den and bring her to the Moon Wolf."

* * *

><p><strong>Adventuresssssssss<strong>


	3. Chapter 2

**I guess there are some unnamed she-wolves that had more pups. Also, Paza isn't male anymore. XD**

* * *

><p>TIME: CLIMBING-SUN<p>

"This might not work, Dagmar."

"Don't be negative. If you get caught, I'll take the blame, like I always do."

"Are you trying to make me feel guilty?"

Dagmar blinked slowly at Yukon. "I don't know what I would do that for."

Yukon shrugged and sniffed for his mother, hoping she hadn't left the _gadderheal_ early. Luckily, she was likely to stay the whole ceremony. Qeas was busy gnawing on a bone in the corner. Cana was blinking sleepily at him. She didn't even squeal when Yukon snatched her up, quick as a flash.

Yukon ran far away from the camp and the dens. He was aware of Kali and Dagmar behind always said every wolf was important to the pack. He mostly said this to his own litter of five, but sometimes every other pup got the same lecture. Would their absence be very much missed?

Cana bumped against his chest as he ran. She squealed.

Kali quickly caught up. "Yukon, slow…down. An outflanker couldn't keep up with you right now," she panted, as canines are known to do.

"Fine." But he did it for little Cana's sake.

Eventually, when they had gotten far enough from camp, Yukon put Cana down and turned to his companions. "Now what?" he asked.

Kali thought. "Well, in the story of the Moon Wolf, she's rumored to live—" She paused. "—in the Beyond. When we moved to the Distant Blue, she moved as well."

"Bond? Bee-yond. Beyond?" said Cana. Dagmar howled in agreement—then was promptly told to shut his muzzle.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in the Beyond, the Moon Wolf had made a home in the Sark's old den. The Beyond was healing itself. She, the Moon Wolf, did not require food. But she had not been called on for help for a hundred years.<p>

It was taking a toll on her sanity. Maybe the wolves were figuring things out on their own. _They wouldn't. They couldn't. They shouldn't!_

As the only wolf healer other than the Sark, she did, indeed, feel a desire to help any wolf she could. That was, after all, the reason she couldn't die. She talked to herself a lot, pretending to talk to a wolf. "What is the matter with you? Let me give you some alder bark for your tooth."

The Moon Wolf cleared her throat. It was a curious sound—like a coughing bark. She stepped outside and looked at the warming world around her. It was the Shedding Antlers Moon. Pups would have been born two moons ago.

Pups. Strange creatures, they were. They were able to catch small prey at four moons—and that was the minimum age! But they sure didn't act like it.

The Moon Wolf had produced several litters once. They inherited the gift of immortality, like her.

They never knew their father.

One pup, Shadow, lived in the den and learned his mother's trade. He was only five hundred years old.

On this day, Shadow was labeling jars. "ALDER," he belted out as he wrote with the coal. "BEECH! BINDWEED! BLACKBERRY!" The Moon Wolf watched him. He was a good student—he wasn't mixing the herbs. It was really his idea to put herbs in jars. It was a good idea.

Shadow stopped and looked at his mother. "Did I do this right? Am I doing well so far?"

The Moon Wolf's white fur swished as she went to inspect the work. In the "Alder" jar, there were heaps of pale bark. "This is all right. Close it up."

Shadow blinked his dark brown eyes and placed a lid on the jar.

He hadn't confused the beech leaves, bindweed, or blackberry leaves, either. "You are doing fine, dearest Shadow. Now, I think I'll help you with all this."

"Sure, Mother." Shadow flicked his flowing white tail and labeled a jar full of star-shaped flowers "BORAGE." He also yelled the word. The Moon Wolf blinked proudly.

"This has been fun and all, but now I'm hungry," Shadow whimpered eventually.

The Moon Wolf went back to the mouth of the den. She beckoned her son with her tail. Together, the two went fishing.

* * *

><p><strong>Wolves actually eat fish. :3<strong>


	4. Chapter 3

**PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

><p>TIME: SUNHIGH<p>

Cana was learning a lot. They had been traveling for many days, and whenever her head started to ache from bouncing in Yukon's jaws, she coughed. Repeatedly. The reaction? Yukon put her down with a shrill squeak, Kali caressed her with soothing licks, and Dagmar whacked Yukon with whatever was around. It was amusing to her.

Cana kept this up, but eventually she heard a strange noise. She learned that it was a boulder rolling down a hill, straight towards her.

"Run!" Dagmar had screeched. Cana had even more trouble understanding. Her tummy hurt now as Yukon sped in a different direction. She coughed and coughed, but he didn't seem to hear. She got mad at him and wriggled feebly. She proceeded to cough up blood.

Chaos ensued. The small pup still couldn't understand. "Answer me," she demanded over and over.

It ended eventually. Yukon scolded her. "Cana, couldn't you see that boulder?"

The pup shrugged. "Yeah, only you were making my tummy hurt. So I didn't really have a choice," she whimpered weakly.

"And you really had us panicked; what with the coughing up blood. This is getting urgent now."

"Please listen to me."

Yukon looked at her strangely. "What?"

"My tummy still hurts. And something's sloshing in my face."

Kali gazed at her. Yukon tensed. Dagmar sniffed and tried to find out what the sloshing thing was.

Cana did not feel happy.


	5. Chapter 4

TIME: SUNSET

The sun had dropped low in the sky. Azulestrella would have loved this sky. She had been one of the Moon Wolf's many pups. And it was, indeed, a fine sky. But Azulestrella had left to find a mate and start a family. She could surely do just that. She had sparkling chestnut eyes and a heart of gold.

Shadow had gone hunting on his own and came bearing a fat mouse. The Moon Wolf nodded and beckoned him over. He padded to his mother and dropped the mouse. "Mom…why don't the wolves need us anymore? I—"

"Oh, Shadow. I don't know, dearest one. But someday, you'll meet a wolf that needs your help. Maybe that day is tomorrow. Hopefully, it could be today."

"But the sun is low in the sky."

"Someone could still show. Prepare your items, and don't be nervous. I've heard it all."

"Mom! Someone's here!"

The Moon Wolf padded to the mouth of the den where a silver male, a gray female, a yellow male, and a red pup waited. The pup was moaning quietly. Due to a lack of sweat glands the silver wolf was panting heavily.

"Greetings, strangers. You are here because…?"

Shadow, having not heard his mother, blabbed unnecessarily. "Hihihi! I'm Shadow, and this is my mom, Mom. We have herbs here. Can you smell them? Don't eat them or you'll die. Except if you're sick. You might still die if it's wrong."

"Shut up, Shadow," snarled the Moon Wolf. "You're not calming them."

The yellow wolf seemed undisturbed. "Well, I'm Dagmar, and these are my friends, Kali and Yukon. That's Cana. She's Yukon's sister."

"She seems quite ill."

"She sure is," whimpered Kali. "We didn't think she'd survive the journey."

The Moon Wolf stooped to sniff the little pup. A wave of scents reached her nose, including the stench of a sickness she'd only seen once before.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, at home, Frieda continued to flip.<p>

"Yukon _stole_ Cana to take her to that fraud wolf. She's gonna die. He might as well never come back. Such a moldwarp I raised!" she growled into the darkness, ignoring Qeas' cries of hunger. Eventually, she snapped, "What do you _want_?!"

"Hungry, Mama!"

"Speak properly," she snarled as she cuffed him. The puppy skidded across the floor. "Now…WHAT IN LUPUS' NAME DO YOU WANT?"

"I—want-t—food." His voice was broken, like a crying human child's.

"Well, we're OUT OF FOOD! Curl up in the corner and be quiet. I'm going to go find your sister and you will stay here. I don't care how bad it smells, how much those other pups call you—stay."

Qeas sat in the corner, his back to the cruel Frieda.

* * *

><p><strong>To donate to Qeas, simply add a cookie sign to your review. What happens to him depends on the amount of cookies, but don't worry about that. Just worry about killing his dumb mom.<strong>


	6. Chapter 5

"Cana. Cana, say 'Ah,' or whatever you _can_ say."

Cana squirmed in anger.

"Just open your mouth!"

She did.

Shadow placed a twig under her tongue and inspected the saliva. "I actually have no clue what's wrong with you."

_Ugh. A healing wolf that doesn't really know how to heal me. Plus, he's half a millennium old and he still lives with his mother. How pitifully pathetic. Where's the actual Moon Wolf?_

The Moon Wolf was about to see Cana. One paw was in the air, all four were facing the sick puppy. Her head was over her shoulder, though, and she was questioning Yukon about Cana.

What he told her enraged Cana.

"Well, she was born healthy, and she was fine, la-de-da, until she started walking, and something was totally up."

_Nuh-uh! I was fine! You grown-ups make a huge deal out of every little thing._

"Open your frinking mouth again!"

Cana countered by hurling blood.

"Ewwwww! Eww, eww, eww."

The Moon Wolf ran.

"Shadow, stop!" she said. "I already know what she has. Go be everyone's favorite character somewhere else."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile…<p>

Qeas trembled. He was very hungry. _Why, Mama? Why can't I have something to eat? Why can't you stay here instead of finding Cana? Am I not good enough? _Questions swirled through his mind like a blizzard. He was blinded by the blizzard and his own fear. For the past quarter moon, Frieda had failed to give him good nutrition. She deprived him of milk. He didn't have a proper nest, either. He never got to see the light of day. He never got to see the rest of the pack. He didn't get much love from his mother. He didn't get any at all.

Qeas, alone in the den, never expected two other wolves to find him there.

* * *

><p>Freida stormed through the snow, travelling a path to the Beyond.<p>

"How dare Yukon, that inferior little scat, steal my precious baby!" She said this to herself to help fuel her anger. "I won't stand for this. I must be getting close. There's a rather fresh scent here. The scent of a male wolf, the scent of bark and berries and leaves and chipmunks."

"Jackpot."

* * *

><p><strong>What does Cana have?<strong>

**Who found Qeas?**

**Which male wolf is Frieda referring to?**


	7. Chapter 6

**Cana doesn't have Ebola, like you may be thinking. But instead she's got…**

* * *

><p>"Plague!"<p>

"What?" Shadow was liek.

"She has plague. Must've gotten it from a prairie dog, out on those plains. We must make a tea."

Shadow found a hollow rock and dipped it in the pool. It filled with water.

"The plague treatment—Shadow, honey."

"Yes?"

"Not you, the _honey_. And mallow, borage, goldenrod…do not forget the dropper. Shadow, no. One drop of Litha. ONE drop! Make it again, Shadow. This time, don't assume it's fine for pups to get drunk. We're making medicine, not beer."

The Moon Wolf supervised her son's activities closely and was glad for her immortality.

Cana tried to drink, but she couldn't. Her eyes grew cloudy.

* * *

><p>Qeas stared up at the two wolves. One had lovely nut-colored eyes; the other's amber. "Who are you?" he asked, trying not to betray his fear. But it was so strong, he could smell his own fear-scent.<p>

"Don't be frightened," said the brown-eyed one. "I am Azulestrella. This is my brother, Rojocola. We heard you crying."

"My mama left me alone with no milk or food."

"I see. If you wish, you could travel with us forever, or live with our little brother Shadow and our mother."

"How old is your mama?"

"Um…two hundred thousand, I think."

"Moons?"

"Years."

"How is that possible? You must be joking. Any_hue_, sure! I don't want to stay here anymore."

* * *

><p>"Cana!"<p>

Frieda ran up a hill and burst into a bush. "Cana!"

"Mother!" said Yukon. "Don't disturb her. She's having a har—"

"Shut your stupid muzzle," breathed Frieda. "What have you done to her?!"

She leapt at Yukon. The male wolf crouched unbelievably low, but Frieda lunged again and tore at him. But one wolf bravely cut in between them.

Dagmar.

* * *

><p><strong>Does Cana die?<strong>

**Does Qeas die?**

**Does Frieda/Yukon/Dagmar die?**


	8. Chapter 7

**Gaspeth-eth-eth-eth…eth. Eth-eth. What time is it? It's almost dawn! What time is it?! IT'S ALMOST DAWN! lelz**

* * *

><p>Dagmar leapt in front of Yukon, just as Frieda opened her gaping jaws and bit with a sickening <em>chomp<em>.

Dagmar yelped and fell.

"No!" cried Kali and Yukon. Blood pooled around the yellow wolf, his face twisted in a grimace, as the Moon Wolf rushed to his side.

"You'll be fine, friend," she said. She pressed a cobweb onto him. Frieda snarled and snapped at Yukon before rushing to her daughter's side. The Moon Wolf kept murmuring things. Shadow couldn't tell if Dagmar was going to die or make a miraculous recovery. _But then, I've always thought a miraculous recovery could never happen._

Kali and Yukon lay next to their friend. Dagmar rolled his eyes at the "It'll be all rights."

"I'm not going to be all right. That was the _point_."

"Why? Why did you? Just _why_?"

Shadow watched the scene before him. "He _will_ die, you know. If not now, later."

Dagmar rasped, "He's right. Guys—I'm going to die…"

"No, you're not," sobbed Kali.

"Don't deny it. We got what we wanted. Cana will be fine now."

The Moon Wolf had knocked Frieda out and was now pouring tea into Cana's mouth. "Yes. She will survive. She's waking up now."

"See? You don't need me anymore. You never…did…"

"But it was your idea to sneak Cana…"

"Don't make me talk anymore…all I have to say is…that is true. And…"

"And?"

"And…I don't want to die. I want a ptarmig_an stew…_" His voice faltered as he died. The talkative wolf was quiet.

Forever.

* * *

><p><strong>Isn't this sad? I have to kill someone off in every story. I MUST do it.<strong>


	9. Chapter 8

**Lelz**

* * *

><p>Cana stayed in her nest as things went down.<p>

Two wolves arrived. One carried a familiar pup. Qeas! She wanted with all her heart to call to him. But she couldn't. She was still too weak to do most things. So she just wagged her tail.

But den! Frieda woke up. Everything seemed to happen so slowly. She didn't understand why, all of a sudden, she saw nothing but red. Her mother was a snarling mass of fur. Kali's paws were drenched in blood. Dagmar's body was trampled in the fight. Qeas ran to Cana and cowered in her nest. Every wolf in the den seemed to be fighting against their monstrous mom. Every wolf…except the Moon Wolf. She was making another tea for Cana.

Cana could not walk or talk. She felt trapped. At least she could be with her brother.

She fell asleep soon.

* * *

><p>"Cana? Cana, wake up. You need to see this."<p>

It felt as though she'd only been sleeping for a moment. She popped her eyes open. A terrible sight greeted her. Frieda had been killed.

The pup burrowed into her nest.

* * *

><p>Qeas looked up at the Moon Wolf. Was she really so old? She looked very young.<p>

She gave him thyme and poppy seeds. Shadow, her son, didn't look like a Shadow. He looked like a Snow or Blizzard. But not Shadow.

Qeas felt hungry. Now where would he get milk? Or would he have to start eating meat now?

Cana looked up again. Her second medicine was ready. She gulped it down and waited for it to work its wonders. Qeas wondered how that could possibly help at all. But den! Cana started to rasp, "Will my eyes turn green now?"

Weak with relief, Qeas yipped, "Yes! Yes! We'll finally get to do things together again, like we used to before you were sick!"

"Are you two okay?" Kali asked, padding to their nest.

"I feel okay." Cana turned to the Moon Wolf. "Thank you for saving my life."

"Oh, no worries, little one," the white wolf replied. Then she turned to her pups. Shadow had snarled at Rojocola.

Yukon shook himself. "Right. How much longer must Cana stay here?"

"Until tomorrow, at this time. She needs to figure out how to walk again."

"Hey! I can walk!" Cana snarled. She stood up and took a confident step before crashing back into her nest. Qeas burst into a fit of laughter. "You think that's funny, huh?" Poor Cana knew, however, that she really couldn't walk yet.

"It's gonna be fine." Cana thought she heard Dagmar's voice in her mind. Perhaps his _lochin _decided to stay a while.


	10. Chapter 9

TIME: SUNRISE

Cana found she could walk again. She was reluctant, however, to have to leave the comforting den for the stinky, uncomfortable one she'd been born to. Kali offered to let them stay in hers. Gratefully, she and her littermate had accepted.

They began their journey home, one Dagmar short, one Qeas strong. All was not entirely lost. Dagmar had been buried, Frieda had been tossed to rot. The trip seemed long and terrible.

* * *

><p>At home, Wiroa, flanked by Dubapa and Paza, raced to meet them.<p>

"Where have you been?" the lord of the pack demanded. "And with Cana...who suddenly knows how to walk? Where's Frieda and Dagmar?"

"Both are dead," said Yukon.

"I had play," said Cana.

"Plague," corrected Yukon.

"Whatever!"

* * *

><p>The pack celebrated their homecoming in the <em>gadderheal.<em>

"So the Moon Wolf's real, eh?" Rise of the _raghnaid_ questioned. "Hmm. Good thing."

"Look, everyone!" cried a pup. "She's eating! And drinking!"

Yukon and Kali rushed to find Qeas and Cana sharing a bison leg. Cana had grown strong enough to swallow. Everyone held their breaths to see if she could keep it down. And she did!

* * *

><p>Cana grew stronger still until she was, at last, a fully functional puppy.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I have more of a plot after this!<strong>


	11. Chapter 10

TIME: CLIMBING-SUN

Litha Eve was not far away. The young she-wolves practiced their dance routines, and Dubapa helped Paza learn some songs. Yukon padded through the crowds with his brother and sister to sightsee. Kali broke from her group and raced to meet them. "Hey, gang," she barked. "Uh...well, not really, anymore."

In the days since Dagmar's death, not much fun had come to Kali, Yukon, and the pups. Kali didn't talk much with the other females because they drove her crazy.

She is one of the dogs.

"I want to learn how to dance," said Cana.

"Good, cuz they'll force ya to learn."

"Please, don't dramatize your dance lessons. You were not _forced_, you were signed up by your mom."

"Because she wants me to turn she-wolfy and give birth to twice as many pups as the Moon Wolf. And she's a puppy cannon, Yukon!"

"Yukon, come on!" growled Qeas. "Yaesi's pups invited us to go to their own personal play place at their den. I'm not turning that down!"

"Me either," agreed Cana.

"Okay, okay, okay! I'm going, I'm going."

* * *

><p>Yukon sat there, watching the pups trample a clump of flowers.<p>

"My garden!" shrieked some wolf. It was Giovanni, a blue-gray, a lieutenant, and Kali's mother.

Yaesi raced to the cluster of pups and picked up Elsa, one of her own. "I'm so very sorry," she whimpered. Yukon pricked his ears as a second she-wolf exited Giovanni's den, no doubt, Kali's older sister. ("By a few heartbeats!") Yukon had always known Kali had a sister, but never actually seen her, because she was, by nature, feminine. And now he was stunned that he could've lived in the pack for a year and two moons, yet never noticed this slender, pure black she-wolf with a long fluffy tail that brushed the ground and green eyes that shone and shimmered and glittered and pierced him to his marrow.

"We'll plant more, Mother," she woofed. Her voice reminded Yukon of the bubbling stream running through camp. He'd never heard it after all this time? What rock was he living under?

He realized that the pups were now climbing on him. Elsa dangled a cream-colored tail in his face. Her sister, Sal, sat on his shoulders and proclaimed, "I farted."

"Your farts _stink_!" cried Stuart, the only male.

Yukon ripped his gaze away from her and tried to entertain his siblings' friends.

* * *

><p>They ended up at Kali's den. Kali was a good aunt, playing hopscotch with them, role-playing around a fishpond, and stuff that Yukon didn't care about. He knew what he had to do. As soon as Yaesi's pups left, Yukon hissed to Kali, "Who's your sister?"<p>

She scoffed. "Caxek is such a know-it-all princess. She thinks she's perfect because she's more beautiful than me. And she just so happens to be much kinder. And she didn't totally fail her training so she's a higher rank and therefore smarter. But I'm more fun, I'm faster, stronger, and tougher."

Yukon hardly paid attention. _Caxek. Yes._


	12. Chapter 11

TIME: SUNHIGH

"I can't wait for Litha Eve!"

"I hope Ashton notices me."

"You think of nothing but males!"

Kali did not join the conversation. Many she-wolves, including her sister Caxek, were acting so special. Of course. She'd found out what love truly meant from Dubapa, and figured that she was unable to. She doubted she would make any sacrifice for any wolf, except, of course, the pups. But then, they were pups.

She found she had no positive emotions at all. Caxek would try to force her to be excited or proud, but she would snarl at her to shut her up.

But she did feel jealous that enjoyment came so easily to them.

* * *

><p>Qeas trampled Yukon's tail and was surprised at the lack of reaction. "Yukoooonnnnn-na?"<p>

Cana leapt onto Qeas. "Leave him alone! He's _thinking_."

"About what?"

"I dunno! Litha Eve? He's the legal drinking age, so apparently..."

Yukon did not listen to them.

* * *

><p>Cana and Qeas ran to Kali's den. She was there.<p>

"Why's your den so far from camp?" Cana asked.

"Because it is."

"But you can't even see the camp from here!" she protested. It was true. The bushes appeared to be a speck on the horizon.

"Since when does she need to be in camp?" Qeas demanded.

"When she needs water! Plus also, the_ gadderheal_, and Litha Eve celebrations!"

"Calm down. You're screaming in my ears. What do you even want to do?" Kali growled.

HowEVER, thunder cracked and lightning lit the sky. It wasn't the kind that could be read by _skreeleens_. It was storm lightning, and from the feeling of earth crumbling underpaw, Kali knew something was up.


	13. Chapter 12

**Plz review.**

**Please.**

**Please.**

**Please.**

* * *

><p>The storm began. Frightened, Cana crouched between Kali's front paws. She looked up, demanding, "Tell us a story."<p>

"Do I look like Dubapa?"

"You look like Paza."

"Fair enough. Once upon a time, there was a wolf who was born deformed. Now, that doesn't happen nearly as often. But anyways, the wolf's mother knew he would be taken away. And he was. He was thrown away by the river, where he was swept away. A bear found him and kept him through the spring, through the summer, and through the autumn, until winter. The bear died then, and he set off on his own. He joined a wolf clan known as the MacDuncans."

"This is the legend of Faolan, isn't it? We _heard_ it before," Qeas whined.

"Once a wolf with a beautiful singing voice..."

"The Whistler. Scratch the story. Maybe it was just a drizzle, and we can go out." Qeas peeked outside. "Oh!"

A flood had begun. The water in the lake had risen to coat the island in cold, dark water. Cana screeched and burrowed into Kali's pelt. She recalled that Dagmar would have whooped and stood in the rain. He was strange, yet he was lots of fun. But the rain continued to fall. Qeas ran to his littermate. "Why is it happening now, so close to Litha Eve?"

Kali was surprised he could know it would most likely postpone or even cancel the wolves' one holiday. "I don't know. Lupus, help us!"

But as if she had cursed it, the flood began pouring into her den. In a great panic, the pups gripped and pulled Kali's fur as they tried to clamber onto her back. "We're going to have to manage this on our own paws," she said, shaking them off. "Every wolf for itself now. Ready?"

The three wolves plunged into the hungrily lapping water and escaped to the mouth of the den.

Outside, Kali looked for other wolves. "Let's play a game, pups," she panted. "It's called 'Who Can Call For Help The Loudest And Longest Until I Find High Ground.' HELP!"

"Help!"

"Help us! PLEASE, help!"

"Okay, Cana, you win. This is a stupid game. I'm going to swim."

"Qeas, wait!"

But Qeas did not listen. He swam quite a way before he began to flail.

* * *

><p>Yukon felt the water soak his belly fur. Didn't he have someone to check on? Oh, yeah. His itty-bitty sibs that can't swim.<p>

His siblings!

Qeas was nearby and Cana was screaming for help. Yukon leapt forward and paddled toward his drowning little brother. Qeas spluttered and coughed on Yukon's shoulders. Cana sneered. "He wandered off! You should cuff him super hard!"

"I think drowning's enough of a punishment."

"Over here!" Kali had found a decently submerged area.

Cana struggled through the flood, insisting it was every wolf for itself. Yukon heard the screams of over twenty—thirty?—wolves. They tugged at his heart, but he needed to get Qeas to where Kali sat drying Cana with strong, rough licks. He made it and set his brother down.

Qeas shivered. More screeches could be heard over the endless sloshing of the water.

He saw Caxek struggling in the water. The fear and panic in her eyes as she flailed her paws made something snap. He leapt into the water again to save her.

As Kali watched, she broke the fourth wall, just to say, "Remember, lads. Chivalry doesn't always please girls. My sister might shred his ears now."

Yukon dragged a weak Caxek to the plateau. "She's all right," he said.

"Come on, Yukon," said Kali. "We have to rescue the other wolves."

Yukon followed Kali as she raced to find her mother. Yukon had no mother to retrieve, nor did he have a very best friend.

_Gee, I thought you'd never remember me!_

Dagmar's _lochin_, for sure.

_Better go rescue our _byrrgis_ leader, huh, ol' buddy ol' pal? Not just a hunting legend, but your dad..._

Yeah. His absent dad. Maybe he'd get some recognition, now? Yukon felt the mist of his best friend as he rescued his father. Akai hardly blinked, let alone say a word of thanks to his son.

* * *

><p>Yukon returned with his rescued wolves. Kali had found way more than him.<p>

"Where are my babies?" shrieked Yaesi.

Elsa, Sal, and Stuart were nowhere to be found.

"Cana and Qeas are missing!"


	14. Chapter 13

**Plz review.**

**Please.**

**Please.**

**Please.**

* * *

><p>TIME: MOONRISE<p>

Yukon groaned. _Why, Lupus, WHY?!_ He went out there again. The water was surprisingly deep. And it kept raining. Yukon found that there were no more shallow areas. As he swam, he dreaded what he might find. Yukon was blinded by the stinging precipitation. He felt Dagmar's presence again.

_'Sup, bruh?_

"Screw you," muttered Yukon as he paddled.

_Y u meen 2 me?_

"You're not helping me at all!"

_But I know how to swim without getting distracted. Pfft...dumbtail..._

Yukon discovered he was flailing. He snarled and paddled again.

* * *

><p>Qeas growled. "Sal, swim! You're too fat!"<p>

The white puppy clung harder. "No!"

"You're drowning me, you moldwarp! Off!"

"Qeas, hold on!" Yukon howled. His voice was muffled through a branch. The silver dog-wolf offered it to the struggling puppies. It was difficult to finally bring them home. But he made it just the same.

On the plateau, Sal and Qeas were licked fiercely. However, Yaesi still panicked, and the other she-wolves failed to comfort her.

"Where's Cana, Qeas?" Yukon asked frantically.

"I don't know!"

* * *

><p>Cana flailed desperately in the water. Next to her was Elsa. In front of her was Stuart. With the water pressing her on all sides, Cana felt unable to swim much further. Her knees ached terribly. She heard, "Cana!" all around her, but she allowed herself to lose consciousness.<p>

Then she woke up. Her littermate hovered around her. "Cana, guess what? Wiroa saved you. Wiroa! The pack lord!"

"That's nice," she murmured.

Her father, Akai, lingered nearby, watching the two pups he fathered. Obviously he was thinking about something. Maybe them. She saw Yukon stand to address the wolves. "Every wolf, listen to me," he said. "With the flood, we can't stay here! We must leave the Distant Blue and go back to the land of our ancestors, the Beyond."

"That's a terrible idea," barked some wolf. "Have you never heard about the earthquake that destroyed it?"

"It would've healed itself by now," Wiroa pointed out. "This young dog speaks the truth. Think logically. It may look different now, but is still habitable."

Yukon couldn't believe it.

But it didn't stop him from helping to lead the pack on a trip after they were rested.


End file.
